1. Field
The present invention relates generally to connector systems and improvements thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to connector systems configured with a sensing mechanism that can be used to control signal transmission through the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connector systems such as electrical connectors are frequently required in a wide variety of systems to connect separate components for distribution of power and signal. For example, in certain applications, electrical connectors may be used for transmission of high current power or for distribution of signal to sensitive electronics systems. Likewise, connector systems may be required for use in extreme or dangerous environments, such as in underwater or explosive atmosphere applications. For these types of applications and environments, connector systems that include a connection sensor or switching mechanism configured to activate power or signal to the system only when the connector system is securely mated may be desirable for reasons of safety and system protection.
Connector systems having conductive contacts within the connector that complete a “loop back” circuit to a control unit have been used to control the transmission of power or signal through a mated pair electrical connector. However, this type of control system relies on connector system contacts, consuming conductive contacts and connector space and reducing the number of contacts available for distribution of power, data, and command and control signals through the connector system. Connector systems with other types of connection sensors are also known, but may rely on mechanical elements to operate a control switch in conjunction with mating or unmating of the connector system. Connection sensors with mechanical elements may suffer from decreased reliability over time and/or cycles of use or may be prone to failure due to environmental conditions.
For these reasons, a connector system including a connection sensor that does not rely on mechanical elements or other mechanisms sensitive to physical interference or mechanical failure is desirable.